ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sons of Garmadon
:Not to be confused with the eighth season. The Sons of Garmadon (abbreviated as S.O.G.) is a villainous biker organization that serves as the main antagonistic faction in the eighth season of the same name, Sons of Garmadon, and the ninth season, Hunted. The group was led by the Quiet One, Harumi, and seeked to conquer Ninjago and resurrect Lord Garmadon—the Ninjas' former adversary who continuously tried to remake Ninjago in his own image. To bring about his rebirth, the group searched for the three Oni Masks. Following the group's attempt to resurrect Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection, the Sons of Garmadon were arrested by the Ninjago police force and were sent to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. However, Lord Garmadon, though incomplete, was successfully reborn and ultimately broke Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon out of prison. After Lord Garmadon defeated Lloyd in a fight, the Sons of Garmadon then planned to return to Ninjago City and show the world who their new emperor was—Emperor Garmadon. They soon went on while Garmadon creates a being called Colossi, which terrorizes Ninjago. The Ninja attempt to stop it, but failed, resulting in the Destiny's Bounty being destroyed and Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Toddler Wu being presumed dead, but unbeknownst to anyone, they used Traveler's Tea to escape to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. This allows Lord Garmadon to rule Ninjago, having the S.O.G to inforce it. S.O.G police officers hunt any Ninja supporters while the show, "Ultra Hunt" bribes member of the public to also hunt the supporters. Garmadon also added that wearing green is against the law. In "Iron & Stone," following a failed capture of Lloyd, Mr. E takes full responsibility and is killed by Garmadon as a result. In "Saving Faith," Harumi was killed after saving a family as Colossi was being controlled by both Garmadon and Skylor when it crashed into the building she was on. Known Members *'Lord Garmadon', the most powerful and leader of the organization, outranking Harumi. He was resurrected into a heartless and purely evil being by Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection in order to defeat the Ninja and take over Ninjago. He now reigns as Emperor. *'Harumi', the Jade Princess, and the original leader of the Sons of Garmadon, now second to Lord Garmadon after his resurrection. She is commonly referred to as the "Quiet One." She kept her true affliction hidden behind a caring façade, and wants revenge on the Ninja for failing to stop the Great Devourer, which killed her parents. She was killed by Colossi when he crashed into the building she was on. *'Killow', the first general, a behemoth who wields a giant spiky club. He decides who joins the organization and who doesn't. *'Ultra Violet', the second general. She has pale skin and a long ponytail. She is known to be crazy. She hosts Ultra Hunt. *'Mr. E', the former mysterious third general who hardly spoke and when he did, he did it in code. He was a Nindroid. He was killed by Garmadon after failing to capture Lloyd as warning to the others. *'Luke Cunningham', an avid biker, also known as "The White Mask." *'Chopper Maroon', a low-ranking biker, also known as "The Maroon Mask." *'Mohawk', a low-ranking biker. He is friends with Chopper Maroon. *'Sawyer', the member that appeared in issue 35 of the Ninjago magazine. He calls his chainsaw "Betsy." (non-canon) *'Scooter', the member that appeared in issue 36 of the Ninjago magazine and a polybag. (non-canon) *'Buffer', the member that appeared in issue 38 of the Ninjago Magazine. (non-canon) *The Colossi, a massive being created by Garmadon with the use of his True Potential. *Over 300 unknown members. Trivia *The suits that the Sons of Garmadon team wear during their heist in "The Mask of Deception" have the same matching colors of the six Ninja. *They were named after a real-life outlaw motorcycle club known as the "Sons of Silence." *The Sons of Garmadon are the only villainous faction to have successfully conquered Ninjago. *They refer to Lord Garmadon as their "father." *They serve as Ninjago City's Police force since Garmadon has taken control of Ninjago. *Mr. E is the first general to be killed, as well as the first Sons of Garmadon member to die onscreen. Harumi is presumably the second member to die. Gallery Sons of Garmadon Logo.png|The group's logo. MoS75Meetup.png MoS75SonsOfGarmadon.png MoS75MysteriousFigure.png MoS75GreenClose.png|Mr. E wearing his heist clothing. Capture 27.5.JPG Capture 24.5.JPG Capture 21.5.JPG Capture 20.5.JPG MoS80Generals.png|The three generals of the Sons of Garmadon. MoS83Biker1.png MoS83Biker2.png MoS83Bikers.png MoS83Chant.png MoS83Welcomed.png|The Sons of Garmadon welcome Lord Garmadon to their ranks. MoS80Generals.png MoSMrEMask.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png MoS79MrE.png MoS83Welcomed.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82Smug.png MoS82Luke.png MoS82Lens.png MoS82HatredFloat.png MoS82HarumiSurprised.png MoS80DeceptionPower.png MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS80DeceptionMask.png MoS80VengeanceMask.png MoS80KillowMask.png MoS80DeceptionUse.png MoS80UltraViolet.png MoS78ZaneE.png MoS78You.png MoS78MaskLaugh.png MoS78Flex.png MoS78End.png MoS78EMad.png MoS78DeceptionMask.png MoS78Daredevil.png MoS78KillowArgh.png MoS78Jump.png MoS78AngryBiker.png MoS78Arm.png MoS78KillowMask.jpg MoS78Who.png MoS78DeceptionCloseup.png MoS77Curious.png MoS77UltraEars.png MoS77ERope.png MoS76Break.png MoS76DeceptionClaim.png MoS76MrE.png MoS76MaskReveal.png MoS76EMask.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png MoS75MaskHold2.png MoS75MaskHold1.png MoS75SOGBalloon.png MoS75Versus.png MoS75Stop.png MoS75Prep.png MoS75Parachute.png MoS75Eyes.png MoS75Chase.png MoS76UltraViolet.png Ultra Violet.png Mr. E.png MoSMohawk.png MoS76UltraDeception.png MoS76Bikers.png Killow.png MoS78UltraGroup.png MoS78Say.png MoS78Grr.png de:Garmadons Motorrad-Gang Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Kryptarium Inmates